Kiss flavoured
by Aurora Apocolypta
Summary: Incest and twincest! Fred has a secret that is weighing him down and pushing him away from his twin. He loves his own flesh and blood and can't stop. What is so similar between his feelings and the feelings of his other brothers? TWOSHOT!
1. I love you

I own nothing but the plot, this is the improved version of the first chapter.

Since JK Rowling never mentioned who is oldest in the twins, Fred is oldest and George is younger. Thank you

The Weasley twins sat, slouched in the Gryffindor common room, their bored expressions mirrored each other perfectly and only added to the thick tension in the once loud room. They stared unwavering into the fireplace that crackled and glowed in the silence. Not once in the two hours they were sat side by side had they talked to neither anyone nor each other and that was what worried everyone the most.

Fred and George were known for their pranks, for their loud laughing and sniggering and most of all for not being quiet. The change in the two only added to their friends' anxiousness sending most people either crying to their beds in anguish or creeping away with unsteady nerves. The golden trio themselves attempted to rectify their foul moods but only resulted in Harry walking away in a huff while mumbling something about finding Draco for a make-out session, Ron screamed at the top of his lunges for them to stop their moping but after he had nearly passed out from lack of air he had resorted into owling their parents to try and find the reason of his brothers' silence and Hermione, though usually keen to help had stared at them for a short while before giving up on her one-sided staring contest to do her transfiguration homework.

Once everyone had left Fred and George decided it was about time they looked at each other, Fred refused whole-heartedly and stood almost mechanically from the comfort of the seat.

"I'm going have a walk…and see if I can get lost," Fred's tall form shook from contained emotions when he felt his twins' gaze bore into his back.

"Ignore what he said Freddy, he's not worth your time," George tried to smile but failed; as if Fred's emotions were linked to him he couldn't find the heart to smile or even frown for that matter.

"I loved the idiot...I loved him George. And he did that behind my back? Why does love hurt so frigging much?" George could hear the anger and sorrow in his brothers' voice and gulped down his jealousy and rage so he could focus on getting the usual grin back onto the identical red heads' face.

Fred had been dating a guy in their year for two years, unbeknownst to George that he only had dated the male for the fact he knew the one he loved was the only person he couldn't have.

Fred had walked in on his lover shoving his tongue down another guy's throat, the other guy being none other than Blaise Zabini from Harry Potters' year.

"Fred…you can cry you know. It's alright if you want to cry, I'm here for you mate," George whispered tentatively, knowing full well that his other half was broken.

It was odd, as if George wasn't looking at his twin for the moment when Fred stared down at him with an indifferent look as if it didn't matter to him.

The older of the two shook his head, his mop of fire red hair falling across both of his eyes like a curtain; moments passed with his head down until George notice the heavy breathing that stated his twin was close to losing the will to keep strong.

"Come on, we need to talk," without giving Fred a say in the argument they suddenly found themselves outside of the room of requirements, George's thoughts going to something comfortable, comforting and soothing. The door appeared and the younger of the two pushed them both into the room before the door disappeared again letting them look around the large room that was literally a huge living room. The walls were all a yellowy/cream except the right wall where the settees were which was a light chocolate colour, the floor was laminate wood and was smooth and shiny which made the twins sigh in slight relaxation in their surroundings.

They sat on one of the three seated plush sofas next to a roaring fire, the heat made their cheeks warm into a light tinge of pink and the silence added to the rest of their face turning to a chalk white in anxiousness.

Neither twin knew how they would greet the conversation but knew equally that it had to be said, whether they wanted to or not.

"I know you're the older in us two…but you just lost the love of your life of two years to someone, what, two or three years younger than us? Fred, please just don't be silent and act as if you don't care…it hurts me as well when you act like this" George swallowed the pitiful sound of desperation in the tone of his voice when he turned to the male he was addressing, the bright orbs glittered with unshed tears like a thin layer over his vision.

"I'll explain later, just let me stay like this for a while, just hold me so I can pretend you won't leave me…just for the time being" Fred leaned his head into the crook between Georges' collar and neck and allowed warm stinging tears to cascade his cheeks with the salty burn and onto his twin's shirt.

George just wrapped his long strong arms around Fred's shaking form and pulled him slightly closer; their body heat mingled for several moments and both bodies burned up slightly but didn't complain. Fred, throughout his silent crying, was thinking of how he was going to tear him and his brother up, he had no choice in the matter if he wanted to stay sane.

He pulled back and grasped his twins' hands in his and sighed softly, forcing a smile painfully.

"I don't want to hurt you…but I have to tell you this in fear of hurting both of us. I know it's against the law…but I can't stand this anymore Georgie, I can't hate him for cheating on me because we weren't even official. We only ever kissed in front of people to keep suspicions at bay. We made a deal, we'd 'date' each other until we got who we loved, he loved Blaise and he got him so I am alone at the moment. I will never get who I want so I am bound to protecting Blaise and his by now boyfriend" Fred memorised everything that was George, all of his facial features, the way he stood and stared into his eyes with searching orbs. Fearing it would all go away when he finished the rest of his speech.

"Who…who do you love?" his twins rasped quietly in the silence, his face clearly stunned and hurt.

"You…I love you George…twin or no twin I love you and I know you don't feel the same so I'll just go and get my things from home and move out. You look after everyone, ok?" Before George could even pull him back Fred had run out of the door, tears free-falling down his cheeks helplessly until he could find the portkey that would take him to the burrow. On his way to the common room he had passed Harry and Draco snogging in an alcove, after seeing the twin sobbing and running in the direction of Gryffindor tower they pulled apart and sprinted after him hand in hand. They also ran past Ron who, seeing everyone's distressed expressions, followed the line in a sprint, tugging Percy with him who was talking to him about tutoring him in more ways then one. No-one noticed George running frantically at the back of the line, not making a noise to make his twin run even further from him. Still being oblivious to his family and two of his friends following him Fred burst into the common room and quickly snatched a box of Weasley tricks from the table and breathed deeply to get his sobs under control.

"The burrow" he choked, not knowing everyone now knew where he was going and was already scrambling to get another portkey to get home.

Fred fell into his mothers' arms, who had spun around in the living room just in time to catch her son from falling to the floor. The older of the twins jumped backwards as if he had been burned; looking into worried eyes he shot his gaze downwards so he couldn't see his mothers' face when she heard his next words.

"I'm leaving mother, I made George promise to look after you and the rest of the family…I'm so sorry that I'm a disappointment to you" Fred had stalked up the stairs with a dead expression, hoping to pack his things before his mother caught him and forced the reason out of him.

He quickly levitated all of his things into a case; they shrank as they entered but Fred knew he would have to leave something either for George to keep or burn.

Quickly checking his possessions he took out a pendent with the Weasley Wizard Wheezes' key on it so his twin could either get rid of it so Fred had no way into their business or he could keep it for any reason.

"I'm sorry Georgie…I love you" he almost cried a second time if it wasn't for several pairs of hands in various parts of his shoulders and back to stop him from moving.

"Fred…what happened? What's wrong? We saw you running through the corridors at Hogwarts sobbing and we all got worried and Bill and Charlie heard you telling your mom you were leaving, what were you thinking?" Fred recognised the voice as Draco who had become oddly enough like a little brother to all of the Weasley's and Fred found it somewhat comforting that it was him yelling at him more then he would have if it was Ginny or Harry. His gleaming eyes widened almost comically at the thought of Bill and Charlie downstairs, comforting their mother as she cried about losing her son for something she didn't know about and he felt a peculiar pang in his chest as if his heart had been squeezed and ripped from his chest.

Though Fred felt nothing but guilt he kept his head down, forcing his hands to grip tightly at the bottom of his shirt.

"Fred…why did you leave after you told me that? I thought you loved me…or was it a spur of the moment?" George's voice was layered with hurt and betrayal and Fred instantly grabbed his twins' shirt and pulled him against his body in quick comfort.

"Of course not you idiot…I thought you'd find it wrong and disgusting that I'm in love with my twin, my brother. I didn't even know if you were gay let alone for me so I…kind of told mom that I'm leaving" Fred looked to the floor ashamed despite his twins' hair that stopped his line of vision pretty well.

"Have you not heard about the rest of our family? Oh my gosh…well first you have to explain this misunderstanding to mother and then I'll explain why everyone is looking like you have had your eyes closed for the last two years" Fred nodded meekly and slowly made his way down the creaking stairs, the wood close to giving way under the weight of everyone else walking down the stairs with equal caution at the thought of the stairs collapsing.

Fred heard crying from the kitchen and his heart broke again, knowing it was his mother that was sobbing her heart out, he stopped at the bottom of the stairs and braced himself against the wall to keep his erratically beating heart under control.

"Mom…" Fred had rounded the corner, his gaze checking everyone's expressions; Mrs Weasley was sat on a chair in the middle of the room with red tear-stained cheeks and immediately snapped her head up at the sound of her sons' voice.

Bill and Charlie looked up with similar glares before turning to each other with dark eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking Fred! You had better explain why you said that to mom or else" Bill was seething; turning to Charlie he tucked his head under the older brothers' chin and wrapped his arms securely around his broad chest. Fred looked questioningly at them but quickly remembered why he was staring at a sobbing Molly.

"Mother…I'm sorry I was so selfish as to walk in and state that I'm leaving…I said that because I was confused. I…I love someone I shouldn't and I didn't want not only him to be put off but I didn't want you to be disgusted by me. Forgive me?" He tugged his mother to her feet and quickly enveloped her with his long arms, feeling warm teardrops on his collar and shoulder he could tell his mother had taken his words to heart.

"Of course you're forgiven…but who could you possibly love that would make me disgusted with you?" Molly looked questioningly at Fred but quickly turned her head when she heard Bill growl angrily and smiled softly when she saw Charlie, kissing and pecking his forehead, cheek, chin and collar with a gentle grin.

"Charlie, Bill, calm down now boys. Sure he made me upset but can't you remember what you both were like when you both told me about you?" Bill immediately quietened down so he was just purring contently against his older brothers' shirt.

"Fair point mom…if anything we were worse than him. I'm betting three galleons on it being him" Bill stated, pushing said amount of money from his pocket and onto the table with a charming smile.

"You know none of us will ever hate you Fred, well unless you did something really stupid then maybe so" Fred's spirit lightened, though he had to admit the way his older brothers' were acting was slightly odd and he wanted to ask why they were being so intimately touchy-feely.

"Mom…I'm in love with. George" the older twin choked his words, his throat constricted around the revelation and he couldn't help but smile inwardly at the irony of being the older twin but close to sobbing.

"You all owe me three galleons" Bill chimed but instantly shut up when Charlie lightly hit his shoulder in warning, clearly wanting the warmth back when the oldest Weasley son moved away so he could hug Fred tightly.

"Didn't you know that me and Bill are lovers? Or that Ron and Percy are dating? In fact Ginny is the only straight person in our family besides mom and dad and she's dating Neville Longbottom" Charlie pulled his brother out at arm's length to see his wide orbs and mouth open agape.

"Bloody hell! I didn't know! Thanks you lot, now please forgive me as I make this official" Fred sent his family a cheeky grin before striding to George, quickly kissing him softly. Their lips tasted oddly different, Fred tasted like butterbeer and another taste that was just Fred and George tasted like chocolate and totally George. Grinning happily into the kiss they deepened it, licking and sucking at each-others' lips with small purrs and whimpers. It was moment later before they pulled away from each other with rapid breathing.

"Love you George" Fred smiled.

"I love you too, now let's go and make a kiss-flavoured potion!" the younger of the two laughed and pulled them both to their bedroom, unaware of the make-out sessions the rest of his brothers' were having.

Review please, reviews are gems, nice reviews are gold!


	2. You're pregnant

I own nothing

Pure fluff, love, twincest and hurt/comfort

ENJOY!  
Thanks to the kind words of sxcsami who asked me to make this a multi-chapter fan fiction. This chapter is for you. Enjoy!

"Didn't you know that Bill and I are lovers? Or that Ron and Percy are dating? In fact Ginny is the only straight person in our family besides mom and dad and she's dating Neville Longbottom" Charlie pulled his brother out at arm's length to see his wide orbs and mouth open agape.

"Bloody hell! I didn't know! Thanks you lot, now please forgive me as I make this official" Fred sent his family a cheeky grin before striding to George, quickly kissing him softly. Their lips tasted oddly different, Fred tasted like butterbeer and another taste that was just Fred and George tasted like chocolate and totally George. Grinning happily into the kiss they deepened it, licking and sucking at each-others' lips with small purrs and whimpers. It was moment later before they pulled away from each other with rapid breathing.

"Love you George" Fred smiled.

"I love you too, now let's go and make a kiss-flavoured potion!" the younger of the two laughed and pulled them both to their bedroom, unaware of the make-out sessions the rest of his brothers' were having.

They climbed the wooden stairs up into their attic test room, the steps creaked and groaned under the weight which worried the twins that they may just fall through and never be able to retrieve their loved tests and potions.

"Hey if we're going to make a kiss flavoured potion, what does a kiss taste like?" George asked with an arched eyebrow. He spent minimum time earlier thinking of how his twin tasted since he was more entranced by the feel, the overwhelming happiness that had flooded him. They stared at each other momentarily as if agreeing on something to which they stepped closer to each other and gained the others' lips. The kiss was slow and almost unsure as they tasted what flavour they were looking for, tongues grazed against each other and lips and lips ran numbly against each other. Once they had parted, mainly for air, they looked at each other.

"Butterbeer…you taste like butterbeer" George stated with a grin and licking his lips.

"Really? But you taste like chocolate" Fred whined almost childishly. The sat together in silence, wondering which taste was the flavour of a kiss.

"A kiss tastes like that of the kisser, we can't make a kiss flavoured potion because there isn't a pinpointed taste…well that's that idea out of the window" George pouted and sat heavily into his chair while they contemplated what to do, he patted his lap in a signal for his new boyfriend to sit in his lap and he complied easily and they thought together. Minutes passed into hours until finally they jumped up at the same time, Fred almost fell out of the others' lap in the process.

"Are thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred asked with wide eyes, a small blush tinting his cheeks as he held the other male steady to his chest.

"Besides 'mm warmth' then yes I believe so" George chuckled lightly and conjured up a cauldron and a cupboard of ingredients. They worked for a full day in silence, only talking and kissing during their hour breaks every six or so hours. Soon enough the moon was high in the ebony sky, the pale glow cascaded into the bedroom over the twins that were slumping against each other with their backs against the bed.

"We'll test it out in the morning…lets go to bed…I'm so tired" George yawned weakly, his whole body felt heavy like lead from lack of sleep. Wordlessly his sibling nodded and wish a swipe of his wand the potion bottled itself into small vials and disappeared into thin air, the Fred stood up shakily and stared down at his twin who was on the verge of passing out. With a smile of endearment Fred scooped his lover into his arms and easily put him under the covers of their conjoined beds, as he laid down behind the other he wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

"Night George…love you" Fred kissed an orange hair covered temple before settling down to sleep.

"Night Fred…love you too" and they both fell asleep content.

That morning the whole Weasley family (excluding Fred and George who were still sound asleep) sat around their table all with worried expressions. They hadn't seen the twins since the other morning when they had told them that Incest practically ran in the family.

"I'm sure they're just tired and slept in…last night they probably just wanted alone time" Charlie reasoned after the unbearable silence reached its peak. Everyone reluctantly agreed with the oldest son and went about their daily routines meanwhile upstairs the twins began to stir.

"Morning gorgeous" Fred smiled sleepily; sleep still clouded his mind slightly.

"Morning…shall we try out our potion soon" George smiled and wriggled furiously out of his twins' grasp until he stood up and stretched his muscles with quiet clicks. Once again Fred groaned as he hauled himself out of the warmth and comfort of his bed and stretched as well with loud pops and cracks that left him groaning in relief and pain. They took a vial each and slowly made their way towards the living room where they knew their oldest brothers would be.

They grinned when they saw them both sat on the settee and they cleared their throats softly.

"We need you to test these for us please" Fred stated, holding out the vial of nice pink liquid. The brothers raised sceptical eyebrows before cocking their heads to the side in unison.

"What does it do?" Charlie asked accusingly, tugging Bill closer to him for safety of the evil twins.

"It tastes of a kiss, all we need is a drop of spittle from you both and your potion will taste of the kiss. First to make sure it works we need you to kiss…like taste each other" George flushed a brilliant red colour almost matching his hair and considering the circumstances the oldest siblings look rather intrigued.

"Fine…but this better not be a perverted scam" Bill hissed and looked at Charlie with gentle eyes that even the strongest Weasley couldn't say no to. Fred and George watched from the corners of their eyes as the kiss became more heated, vials at the ready and as they predicted they managed to catch one drop each from the boys before they pulled apart. Wordlessly the twins handed the designated vials to the males and without a moments hesitations they downed the potions in one gulp. Once the vials had not a drop left they shivered and Fred swore he heard Bill moan under his breath.

"That's amazing…it tastes just like the kiss but…" Charlie stared wide eyed at his lover who was now glowing an excellent blue, orange and red colour that sparked around him like mini fireworks. They knew something was wrong once Fred and George stared at each other with disbelieving eyes.

"The potion isn't just to taste a kiss…" George started slowly.

"Bill…you're pregnant. The potion is a pregnancy test and you're positive" Fred finished, shining with as much pride as the fathers-to-be were.

"For once you two…this potion might actually come into use" Bill stated before being stopped mid-thanks by a searing kiss that even made the twins turn away.

"What do you think about trying to get that pretty little glow on you George?" Fred asked with a seductive smile, speechless, George just nodded and sprinted up to their room to complete the experiment.

Review please, reviews are gems, nice reviews are gold!


End file.
